It is known to use two members one of which has a base from which extends two fingers. The two fingers pass through respective apertures within a support sheet and through apertures in papers to be held and subsequently engaged with a clamping member. The purpose of this invention is to provide an apparatus of this type which has improvements and avoids the difficulties experienced with previous devices.